Pensamientos y sentires
by Ashril
Summary: Una colección de one shots, drabbles y viñtas, inspirados en el arte de Kuri cousin, relacionados con momentos y pensamientos de la familia Brief
1. Cuestión de fechas…

Pensamientos y sentires

Disclaimer: Dragon ball z ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo sobre ellos sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretenerme y entretenerlas.

NA: Con este one shot inicio con el reto lanzado en el grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball" este será el primero de una serie de one shots, Drabbles y viñetas inspirados en las imágenes de la galería 365 de Kuri cousin, dejo el link de la galería en mi perfil por si les interesa, y las invito a también a hacer este reto.

_**Cuestión de fechas…**_

Imagen 334

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, a cualquiera menos a ella ¿No se suponía que era una científica? ¡Ella era un genio! Estas cosas no le pasaban a las personas inteligentes, las personas inteligentes, bueno no a menos que lo planeen. No tenía ni idea cómo había llegado a esta situación, o más bien sabía muy bien qué había hecho para meterse en este lío. Pero ¿Dónde había estado su cabeza? Está bien, sabía exactamente donde estaba su cabeza…

Y ahora se encontraba sentada mirando angustiadamente el calendario que tenía en sus manos.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… debe haber un error, no puede ser real —golpeó su frente con la mesa. Estaba casi segura de que lo era, levantó nuevamente la cabeza para ver el calendario, no parecía haber falla.

—Tranquilízate Bulma, esto no tiene que ser una cosa mala. —Se pasó la mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor, Antes de quejarse nuevamente, a quién trataba de engañar, no se iba a tranquilizar, esto era demasiado para ella, realmente nunca lo esperó, bueno aunque era obvio que podía pasar, jamás le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad y ahora estaba realmente asustada, jamás se había enfrentado un miedo tan profundo, ni siquiera en sus aventuras mientras buscaba las esferas, vaya ni siquiera cuando estuvo en peligro inminente en un planeta desconocido rodeada de asesinos se había sentido tan asustada. Es que ella siempre había sido precavida, siempre había tomado medidas.

Observó nuevamente el calendario, tenía varias fechas marcadas, era realmente muy exacta y hacía más de dos semanas que debió llegar su periodo, además tenía algunos síntomas que la hacían pensarlo. De todas las cosas que le podían pasar, esta era una para la que no estaba preparada, vamos que ella no era ninguna virgen inexperta, sabía exactamente cómo cuidarse, lo que ahora no entendía era como no lo había hecho. Ella la verdad no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés, vamos ni siquiera le gustaban, y ahora estaba empezando a pensar que tendría uno propio.

Definitivamente, Bulma Brief era un genio pero no tenía ni idea de qué haría con un hijo, miles de miedos y dudas cruzaron por su cabeza, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con él? ¿Y si algo le pasaba en el embarazo? ¿Y si moría en el parto? ¿Podría su frágil cuerpo aguantar un embarazo de un niño mitad Saiyajin? ¿Y si el niño no venía bien? ¿Y si la radiación de la cámara de gravedad donde había sido concebido le había afectado en algo y nacía con alguna malformación o alguna tara? ¿Se arruinaría su cuerpo? ¿Qué pensaría Vegeta respecto al hecho de que iba a ser padre? No es que eso le importara mucho, pero ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Y si no sabía educarlo bien? Vamos que ella no tenía el mejor ejemplo de padres, ¿Qué clase de padres dejan ir a su hija de 16 años a explorar el mundo? ¿Y hasta ahora lo pensaba? El aborto estaba definitivamente lejos de sus pensamientos, ella era incapaz de quitarle la vida a un pequeño y diminuto ser que quizá estaba creciendo dentro de ella, con solo pensar en eso un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Cómo era posible que ella y un asesino intergaláctico hubieran formado una nueva vida?

Nuevamente observó el calendario, tal vez había otra explicación, tal vez había estado sujeta a demasiado estrés, o algún problema hormonal. Levantó la cabeza animada ante esa idea, _sí, eso puede ser. _Y tal vez eso mismo la estaba haciendo perder energía, por eso el cansancio y las nauseas matinales, quizá tenía alguna enfermedad. Suspiró, tal vez era una tontería y ella ya se había formado miles de ideas en la cabeza. Ella era una científica, una mujer de hechos, no de suposiciones, sí, una científica, la cual se había olvidado por completo de tantos métodos anticonceptivos existentes, por un momento de calentura, quién iba a decir que a estas alturas de su vida le iba a pasar una cosa así.

Mientras pensaba seguía viendo detenidamente el calendario, estaba tan ensimismada que no notó el momento en el que Vegeta entró a la habitación. Por un momento se quedó parado solo observándola.

—¿Qué tanto le ves a esos papeles inútiles mujer? —preguntó intrigado ante la concentración que mantenía la mujer en esa hoja, parecía incluso asustada y alterada.

Bulma al escuchar su voz, y sentirse descubierta, sintió un sudor frío correr por su frente.

—Nada que te importe —dijo rápidamente sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, cerrando completamente el calendario—. Además, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó, saliendo disparada de la habitación.

Vegeta se quedó observando confundido un buen rato el lugar por donde ella había salido.

—Mujer loca —dijo antes de salir también del lugar.

…_..-_.../******** ^^ ñ,ñ ^^ _

Chicas como dije con este one shot inicio el reto 365 Kuri cousin en español, este es el primero de una serie de one shot inspirados en esta grandiosa fanartista. Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que dejo el link donde pueden ver las imágenes en mi perfil, sin mas, quiero agradecer a Mya fanfiction quien además de ser mi Beta fue la de la idea de que lanzara este reto en español.

Espero que mas personas se animen a tomar el reto.


	2. De Princesas malcriadas y reinos lejanos

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes ni de Dragon Ball.

**De princesas malcriadas y reinos lejanos.**

Imagen 053

Ya hacían algunas horas que la noche había caído, los hermanos Brief se encontraban en el techo de la majestuosa corporación capsula, la temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más, pero esto no parecía molestar a ambos chicos los cuales tenían mayor resistencia que un humano común.

El joven no parecía estar muy feliz por haberse quedado a cuidar a su tempestuosa hermana de cuatro años mientras sus padres habían ido a una "reunión" de la empresa_. __"Cómo si fuera a creerles realmente eso__, no es como si a papá le gustara asistir a tales eventos", _se quejó internamente, pero la verdad daba igual a dónde habían ido, el hecho era que lo habían dejado de niñero, cosa que el más bien había tomado como un castigo, tenían suficiente dinero y más para contratar a la mejor niñera del planeta. En cambio, lo habían dejado a él a la merced de los caprichos de su hermana.

Suspiró con cansancio, esa niña tenía el carácter de su padre y la garganta de su madre, por lo general terminaba haciendo lo que a ella le parecía si no quería exponerse a sus gritos incesantes y al enojo de su padre, por supuesto, que aunque se justificaba diciendo que no soportaba los "berridos de esa mocosa", todos realmente sabían que la niña le había tomado la medida, siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería, no había limites con ella. Si bien él cuando niño también había tenido todo lo que quería en cuanto a juguetes y libertades, esta enana hacia con las personas lo que se le venía en gana "_pequeña manipuladora…" _Pensó al verla parada con una enorme sonrisa observando un telescopio cuando debería estar en cama, y como no hacer siempre su voluntad si tenía el respaldo de su padre, había algo muy implícito aunque jamás se hubiera dicho que todos tenían claro; quien se metía con Bra tendría que enfrentar la furia del príncipe de los Saiyajin de una u otra forma, aun recordaba la última sesión intensiva de entrenamiento que había tenido gracias a que no quiso jugar con su hermana.

—_Trunks estoy aburrida, juega conmigo. —Saltó sobre él la pequeña de cuatro años sonriendo alegremente._

—_Ahora no Bra, estoy ocupado aquí. —La bajó de sus piernas para observar nuevamente el televisor._

—_Pero no estás haciendo nada. —Infló los cachetes graciosamente con el ceño fruncido._

—_Estoy viendo una película, ahora no quiero jugar —dijo despreocupadamente sin dirigirle una mirada _

—_¡Pero yo quiero que juegues conmigo! —Empezó a elevar su tono con enojo._

_El chico volteó a verla ya más molesto. —¡Basta Bra! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero jugar! ¡Ahora fuera de aquí! —gritó mientras la sacaba de la habitación—. Ve a jugar con tus muñecas o algo._

_La pequeña niña lo observó desde el pasillo, con el ceño aún fruncido y conteniendo las lágrimas._

_Sin darle más importancia se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá en el que se encontraba acostado._

—_Me las pagarás… insecto… —Escuchó a su hermana decir con un tono bajo y perverso que hizo se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Cuando volteó solo alcanzó a verla correr por el pasillo mientras lloraba a todo pulmón._

_Tomó el control remoto y de repente cayó en cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía._

—_¡La cámara de gravedad! —gritó para el mismo, antes de salir disparado hacia el lugar—. ¡No! ¡Bra espera! —gritó con la esperanza de que lo escuchara._

_Sintió su estómago contraerse cuando al llegar a la puerta de la casa observó que en el jardín en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad se encontraba parado Vegeta con Bra abrazada a su pierna llorando como loca. Sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando su padre levantó la mirada hacia él. _

—_Trunks… —llamó en voz baja su padre, en ese momento quería salir volando del lugar pero sabía que si lo hacía le iría peor._

—_¿Q… qué pasa papá? —preguntó mientras llegaba al lugar, cuando su padre usaba ese tono suave con él, o con cualquiera, nada bueno podía pasar._

—_Como veo que no estás haciendo nada y tienes muy descuidado tu entrenamiento, vas a entrenar conmigo lo que resta de la tarde. _

—_¡Pero papá! —Se quejó haciendo un puchero._

—_No admitiré ningún pero, ve a ponerte ropa apropiada y te espero dentro. —fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que entrara nuevamente y cerrara la puerta. _

_Suspiró con cansancio, sabía lo que le esperaba, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse a cambiar de ropa, cuando una risita llamo su atención, junto a él vio a Bra con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada muy parecida a la de su madre._

—_Qué lástima, ya no podrás ver tu película. —Le guiñó el ojo, antes de entrar a la casa dando saltitos alegremente._

Vio al pequeño bulto concentrado en el telescopio y suspiró nuevamente, aunque en aquella ocasión su padre no había mencionado a la niña y pareció no haberle dado importancia a su presencia, sabía muy bien que ese era un castigo por haberla hecho llorar. Aún le parecía extraña la relación de su hermana y su padre, era muy común verla bailotear alrededor de él e incluso saltar sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo, y aunque su padre no demostraba ningún gesto de afecto hacia ella, tampoco parecía molesto ante su actitud, le dio un escalofrío al solo imaginar que hubiera pasado si él de niño se le hubiera ocurrido mostrarse de esa manera ante su padre, aunque bueno, eran tiempos muy distintos a los actuales.

Miró su reloj, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y ellos aún se encontraban en el techo, ella lo había convencido de buscar un telescopio en el laboratorio de su madre y llevarla a ese lugar, cuando a esa hora ya debería estar dormida.

—Bra, creo que ya has observado suficiente las estrellas, es hora de regresar a la casa. —Dirigió la mirada a la pequeña que no se había movido de su lugar por un largo rato, cosa realmente extraño en ella.

—No Trunks, aun no logro verlo —refutó la pequeña sin despegar su cara del telescopio.

—Si me dices qué es, tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo. —Le habló de la manera más dulce que pudo.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. —Es un secreto —dijo en voz baja como si no estuvieran solos en el lugar.

—Bra, llevas horas ahí parada, lo que sea que estés buscando, dudo que vaya a aparecer por arte de magia.

La pequeña infló los cachetes con disgusto, no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta ver lo que ella quería.

—No Trunks, solo quiero verlo por un momento… y no me iré hasta que logre hacerlo —susurró con una extraña calma.

Trunks se armó de paciencia para con su hermana, llevársela a la fuerza no sería una solución, pero si su madre llegaba y la encontraba aún despierta seguro estaría en grandes problemas, y si había algo a lo que le temía más que a su padre, esa era su madre molesta, sospechaba que incluso su padre le tenía miedo.

—Bra es suficiente por hoy, será mejor que entremos, ¿No querrás ver molesta a mamá, verdad?

—¡Pero Trunks yo quiero verlo! —dijo con su carita esperanzada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver, Bra? Dímelo de una vez para que podamos entrar a la casa.

—Quiero ver el Castillo… —susurro mientras regresaba su vista hacia el telescopio.

—¿De qué estás hablando Bra? No hay ningún castillo en el cielo, a lo mucho veras el templo de Dendé, no pienses que todo lo que dicen tus cuentos es verdad. —Se acerco para tomarle la mano y llevarla dentro, pero ésta se jaló hacia un lado.

— ¡No, no es un cuento! ¡Es el Castillo del Reino! —gritó molesta porque no la entendía.

—¿Cuál Reino? Bra es suficiente, vamos adentro, mirando por ese telescopio solo verás estrellas y planetas, ¡Ningún castillo, entiéndelo ya!

Bra se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros, las lágrimas empezaban a perlar su rostro y Trunks, por un momento, se sintió culpable de sus palabras, después de todo solo era una niña.

Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. —Ya, no llores Bra, ahora dime de dónde sacaste que podrías ver un castillo con el telescopio.

La pequeña hipó por un momento limpiándose las lágrimas comenzando a hablar. —Mamá dijo que con el telescopio podíamos ver otros planetas, en especial con éste ya que ella es un genio y creó este telescopio súper potente. —Se limpió un poco las lágrimas continuando con su explicación—. Trunks, yo los escuché hablando—. De repente le brindó una sonrisa—. ¡Papá y mamá lo dijeron! —Saltó de sus brazos para correr nuevamente hacia el telescopio.

—Bra, no te entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que mamá y papá dijeron?

—¡El Castillo! ¡El castillo está en otro planeta! —Sonrió recuperando el entusiasmo mientras miraba a su hermano.

—¿Pero cuál castillo Bra? —preguntó perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

—¡El castillo de papi! —Dio un gritito eufórico—. Está en su reino, en su planeta, debe ser hermoso, estoy segura de que es rosa, no, no, no, debe ser azul como su uniforme, lleno de ropa y diamantes y joyas, con una alfombra roja y jardines llenos de flores. —Empezó a dar saltitos emocionada— ¿Y sabes qué? Debe haber un dragón enorme. —Le sonrió nuevamente—. Es por eso que quiero verlo, si encuentro el planeta veré el Castillo.

Trunks se quedó en un Shock momentáneo por todo lo que le dijo su hermana, ¿De dónde había sacado que su papá tenía un castillo?

—¿Por qué dices que Papá tiene un Castillo? —Se paró tras ella mientras nuevamente observaba el telescopio, la pequeña se giró por un momento, haciéndole una seña con su dedito para que se acercara, cuando por fin estuvo cara a cara con él le susurró como si fuera un secreto.

—Porque papá es un príncipe. —Soltó una carcajada desbordando felicidad, luego nuevamente se volteó hacia el telescopio —. Y tú sabes Trunks, los príncipes tienen en su reino grandes castillos, papá debe tener uno, después de todo él es un príncipe, los escuché mientras discutían, papá gritó "¡Soy el príncipe de los _saiyin_ no un simple humano!" —Intentó imitar la voz de su padre causando una sonrisa en Trunks—. No te rías Trunks, esto es algo serio, entonces mamá le dijo "¡En tu planeta eras un príncipe pero ahora estamos en la Tierra" por eso lo descubrí Trunks, papá es el príncipe de un reino lejano y yo quiero verlo, porque ¿Sabes? Si papá es un príncipe, yo soy una princesa, entonces ese es mi reino también.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír ante la lógica de la pequeña, definitivamente le habían leído demasiados cuentos de hadas, y más porque creía que su padre era el príncipe de un lejano reino lleno de arcoíris y con hermosos castillos, claro está, cuando él era niño también le entró inquietud por saber más sobre el planeta de su padre, todo la información que obtuvo había sido la que le contaba su madre, que el planeta había sido destruido por el malvado Freezer y que con él había explotado casi toda la raza Saiyajin, claro a excepción de su Padre, sus dos guardaespaldas, el señor Goku y su tío Tarble. Ya cuando era más grande su padre le había dicho la ubicación del planeta y algunas cosas en cuanto a la cultura Saiyajin, incluso le describió algunos lugares, pero nada cercano a lo que imaginaba su hermana.

Le causó algo de ternura el hecho de que la niña hubiera guardado el secreto para ella misma hasta poder ver el castillo, pero bien había que hablar con ella y explicarle que no existía tal castillo, antes de que ella misma se llevara una decepción y que siguiera buscándolo sin resultado, además estaba el hecho de que dudaba que la niña entrara a la casa a menos que viera el dichoso castillo, era demasiado terca como para hacerla desistir de su idea.

—Bra, ven aquí hermana. —Se sentó en el techo y estiró una mano para que su hermana lo acompañara—. Te contaré una historia.

—Ahora no Trunks, ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupada? —respondió algo exasperada.

—Si vienes lo entenderás, te contaré la historia de por qué no puedes ver ese planeta —insistió, observando como la pequeña dejaba el telescopio y se sentaba a su lado.

—Bien, estoy aquí ¿Qué me contarás?

—Te contaré la historia de un reino lejano. —Volteó a ver a su hermana quien se acomodaba en el lugar esta vez más interesada ante lo que le estaba contando—. Este reino o más bien planeta, se encontraba lejos de esta galaxia, su nombre era Vegetasei. —Se detuvo un momento al ver a la pequeña que aplaudía.

—Se parece al nombre de papá. —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, sí Bra, ahora no me interrumpas y déjame terminar, este planeta tenía un cielo de color rosa —dijo esto sabiendo que le agradaría la idea—, el planeta era Gobernado por el rey Vegeta, el cual vivía en un enorme palacio de roca tallada, ubicado sobre una enorme montaña, si bien no había hermosos jardines, la sala del trono estaba adornada por una enorme alfombra roja con bordes dorados, con lujosas cortinas a los lados y en el centro el enorme trono del rey con el símbolo real de Vegetasei. —Los ojos de Bra parecían brillar ante lo que su hermano le relataba, estaba realmente encantada.

—¡Cuéntame más hermano!¿Había una princesa y un príncipe? —Lo abrazo emocionada.

—No Bra, no había princesa, pero sí un príncipe, que vivía entrenando siempre para ser el mejor y más poderoso gobernante de su planeta, él era muy fuerte, pero un día llegó un malvado monstruo. —Cambió su voz para parecer aterrador—. El monstruo malo le dijo al rey Vegeta que le entregara a su hijo, el príncipe, que él sería su maestro.

—¡No! —gritó la niña—. El rey no pudo entregarle a su hijo ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que luchó con el monstruo malo y lo derrotó? —Sus ojitos estaban llenos de añoranza, tanto que a Trunks se le hizo un nudo en el estómago por lo que le iba a contar, Bra estaba acostumbrada a cuentos de hadas en los que el malo perecía y todos vivían felices para siempre.

—No Bra, el rey pensando que era lo mejor dejó que el monstruo se llevara al príncipe, lo que no esperaba el rey era que el malvado monstruo… —Se detuvo para pensar cómo le contaría lo siguiente, dudaba que fuera prudente que contara a una niña de cuatro años que un monstruo había destruido todo un planeta y matado a todos los habitantes.

—¿Qué más Trunks? —Empezó a desesperarse

—Desapareció… sí, desapareció, el malvado monstruo desapareció por completo el planeta, y es por eso Bra que no puedes ver el castillo. FIN.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Lo miró interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es todo? —preguntó confundido el chico.

—Sí, ¿Es todo? ¿Lo desapareció y ya? Solo kaboom, ¿Desapareció un planeta entero? ¿Qué fue, magia?

—Sí, Bra, lo desapareció con magia.

—Bah, pensé que lo había hecho explotar y había matado a todos o algo más interesante, además ¿Qué paso con el príncipe? ¿Se fue con el monstruo así sin más ni siquiera peleó? ¿Y no mató al monstruo malo?

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron como platos ante lo que comentaba su pequeña hermana, definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo al lado de su padre.

—Te agradará saber que muchos años después lograron acabar con el malvado monstruo.

—Y papá conoció a mamá, se enamoraron y fueron felices para siempre. —Sonrió la niña terminando la historia de su hermano.

—Em… sí, básicamente —dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie—. Ahora pequeña princesa malcriada, es hora de ir a la cama.

—Está bien, Trunks —dijo la pequeña abrazándose a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La verdad es que aunque en ocasiones lo sacara de quicio, él haría todo por su pequeña hermana su princesa...


End file.
